Gomenasai
by Mello.Chocolate Lover
Summary: Mello apologizes to Matt after Matt saves him from the explosion. What else will Mello say? Songfic. Yaoi.


**Note: This is a songfic with a yaoi pairing. If you don't like yaoi, don't read it. I don't own the characters or the song or the anime. The Italic pieces are the song lyrics. "Gomenasai" is by Tatu and I wont put the lyrics in until I do Mello's point of view. Enjoy and let me know what you think after ^^. I really do suggest listening to the song too ^^ I thought it fit them so well ^^.**

Gomenasai

(Matt's P.O.V)

When my best friend exploded his Mafia hideout, I was sitting in our messy apartment playing "Kingdom Hearts" on my PS2. I didn't know what to do. It seemed like time had stopped for a brief moment. I dropped my PS2 controller and the cigarette that was in my mouth at the time fell into the glass of water below me. I recovered quickly after piecing together what happened in my mind. I quickly grabbed my orange-tinted goggles and ran out the door as fast as I could, not bothering to lock it. I got into my cherished red car and drove as fast as I could to the Mafia hideout. When I got there, the place was in ruins and flames. It took everything I had not to scream. Instead I got out and without thinking, I ran inside. I searched everywhere and had almost given up on my search until…  
"Matt…." A weak voice said. I turned around and saw HIM. Mello. Mihael Keehl. My best friend in the world. He was lying there with a gas-mask plastered to his face, melted from the heat.  
"Mello!" I had said. I ran to him. He was barely alive. I picked him up and quickly took him back to the apartment. There I spent 3 days treating his wounds. I only left his side to get food and use the bathroom. I did not smoke and I didn't play video games. Instead I sat there and waited, hoped, he would wake up….

(Mello's P.O.V)

_What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was one of a kind_

I awoke throbbing in pain. My eye-sight was blurry and it hurt to move. After my eye's returned to normal, I endured the pain and sat up.

_A precious pearl  
When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I wasn't allowed_

I looked beside me to see my crimson haired friend sleeping beside me. His eyes, which weren't covered by his goggles, were red and had dried tears under them. 'Did he do this? And was he crying?' I thought. I felt a sharp pain stab me through my heart as I realized that he had done this for and he had been crying for me.

_Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end_

Tears alid down my newly scarred face. I wondered why he did it. After the way I treated him and the way I left him at Wammy's House, I didn't deserved to be saved. Especially not by him. 'Why, Matt? Why?' I asked myself. More tears alid down my cheeks as I heard Matt squirm beside me. I knew I was usually independent and tough and I didn't cry, but I didn't care. I didn't care if Matt saw me cry. I started to cry silently.

_I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

"Mello?" I heard him ask. He was just waking up so he hopefully wouldn't notice my crying. Yeah, right….Matt knows me inside-out. He'll notice.  
"What's wrong?!" he exclaimed. "Your crying!" By this point, he was in shock and panic. "Are you hurt?!" I only shook my head. The physical pain had subsided for now. After I calmed down, I looked at him.

_What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain_

"Why did you do it? After the way I treated you before….Why did you save me?" I asked. Matt stared at me like I just asked the stupidest question on the face of the planet. He started to laugh.  
"That's why your crying? Because I saved you? Mello, you're my best friend. I would do anything for you and you know it. Why would you ask something like that?"  
"You would….Do anything for me?" I asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Why?"  
"Why not?"  
"Look at the way I treated you before!"  
"Does it matter? Mello, look, I'm not one to just sit here and watch as my best friend dies."  
"You really mean that?"

_When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself_

"Of course I do, Mello! Please don't doubt me" he said. It was sincere. I believed him. I looked away for a moment then looked back. By this point, I was using all strength I had left to not break into sobs. I didn't want to worry him anymore than I already had. I nodded to him. Then I whispered,  
"I'm so sorry…."  
"Sorry?" he questioned. "Sorry for what?"  
"Everything. For worrying you, for leaving you back at that orphanage…I'm just sorry!" I started to cry again. Matt sat closer to me and hugged me carefully. This surprised me, but I didn't pull away. I didn't want to. This felt too good.

_Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

I'm sure this surprised Matt. If it wasn't Matt hugging me, I probably would have pulled away. But I didn't.  
"Matt…" I began.  
"Yeah?" he said quietly in my ear.  
"I…..Have a confession to make."  
"Tell me."  
"I….I…." I was having a hard time forcing it out because I didn't know what he would do or say.  
"You what?" he asked with a hint of confusion. I took a deep breath.  
"I love you" I said finally. I closed my eyes, waiting for his reaction. Would he leave? Would he hate me? Maybe he feels the same way? Probably not, but I can hope, right?

_What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege_

He pulled away from the hug and stared at me for a few seconds before carefully crashing his lips to mine. This really shocked me. After getting over the shock, I kissed back with some force. He pushed back equally. I could feel my cheeks heating up and the blood rushing to my face. We broke apart from lack of oxygen and stared at each other. We were both blushing a lot.  
"You know what?" he asked. I tilted my head. He smiled. "I love you too."  
I smiled. That was the best thing I had ever heard in all my life.

_When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away_

"Thank you, Matt. You have no idea how much you mean to me" I said.  
"Right back at you, Mel" he said before leaning in and kissing me again,

_Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

"I'm still sorry" I said between kisses.  
"Don't be" he told me as he kept kissing me. He flipped over so I was on top of him and kept kissing me. I kissed right back more forcefully this time.

_Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

This had to be the best feeling I had ever felt. Most of my worries and doubts had been washed away by the one person I know I can spend eternity with. I say that because when he dies, I'll die right along with him. I don't want to ever be apart from him. I'll do whatever it takes to keep us together. I love him with everything I have, now I know he feels the same way about me. Even though he told me not to be sorry, I still am for how I treated him in the past. I know that feeling wont ever go away. Gomenasai, Matt. My only. My love. My life. My heart.


End file.
